Boyfriend
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Hermione, Ron and Draco were curious about Harry's love life and surprise to find he has a boyfriend that obviously loves him. Along with them and his godparents they wish to know how the boy ask out Harry to be his Boyfriend. Request


**Arashi: This is a request fic for Darkangel048 who wants a Pokemon/Harry Potter crossover. I'm not sure if I seen this pairing or not so its something.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon or its characters since it belongs to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri. I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic**

Boyfriend

Summary: Hermione, Ron and Draco were curious about Harry's love life and surprise to find he has a boyfriend that obviously loves him. Along with them and his godparents they wish to know how the boy ask out Harry to be his Boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Ron stop what they are doing hearing Harry hum a tune under his breath smiling lazily which isn't normal for the sixteen year old boy. They didn't have to see their other friend staring in confusion as they turn to look at him. Draco shrugs unsure how to reply.<p>

"He been like that since yesterday," He replies watching his adopted brother swirl around the room swaying his hips.

"What do you mean since yesterday?" Hermione inquire feeling rather confuse as her boyfriend walks in the room blinking a bit before shaking his head chuckling a bit.

"He receive a letter from someone mysterious," The new comer state making the brunette to smile at him.

"Blaise you made it," She speak softly staring at him lovingly making Ron glare with jealousy before huffing.

"Since when does Harry have a love life? He does know my sister likes him," The red head remarks getting the other three to roll their eyes knowing the truth that the teen sees Ginny as a cousin or a younger sister.

"Soon my Prince shall come," Harry sings softly getting the others to stare at him bewilderment as Remus and Sirius roll their eyes wondering when Harry's secret admirer will stop by.

Sound of the bell ringing makes Harry jump up with a smile rushing out with , "I'll get it!"

They didn't have to wait long before they heard Harry squeal with such delight making even Ron to stop in his tracks from eating which in itself is a hard accomplishment.

"GARY! You're here!"

"Who's Gary?" Draco mutters in confusion just as Harry comes back in the room with a taller teen with brunette hair and green eyes soften with love in their depths for the raven teen.

Harry didn't have time to say a word since Gary just kiss him passionately making everyone in the room to gaze in a random direction expect for Ron whose ears turning a pink color conflicting with his hair color. He had no idea Harry was even gay at all. He should have realize his sister will feel hurt and betrayed by this. Sure they aren't dating but they do seem to be flirting constantly in front of him. Ron scowls not liking the brunette not a single bit at all feeling his anger rise higher.

Harry pulls back with a blush gazing intently at his boyfriend darkens up as Sirius coughs catching his attention.

He gaze around fingers entwine with his boyfriend he smiles shyly. "Everyone one this is my boyfriend of two years, Gary Oak. He's from Kanto, Japan where I was friends with him first for several years when I live with the Dursleys."

"Can you tell us how you two got together?" Hermione ask as Blaise smiles happily for his friend along with Draco who seem interested.

Gary chuckles brushing his small lover's bangs back deciding to tell the story. "We known each other as he said as children then left at the age of ten to England back with those ridiculous relatives of his. I been in contact with him and had an opportunity to come to England so he could show me around. I begin to have feelings for this beautiful angel beside me."

"Gary you are sounding arrogant," Harry tries to scold but unable to.

Gary smiles slyly whispering huskily in his ear, "But I'm only arrogant since I'm the luckiest idiot to have a wonderful angel to guide me."

Out loud he continues as of nothing, "I decide ask him to go to the movies as a date and to my surprise he accepted to go."

The others but Ron nods at the story finding it rather adorable. Even Draco made a slight snide comment as he wags his eyes brows in a suggestive manner making Harry blush and glare at the blond teen. "Did you kiss him and he squeak like a little cat?"

"DRACO!" Harry yelps giving a darker look now at his boyfriend who laughs hard before wiping the tears in his eyes.

"In fact he did other then purr but that's all I'm giving out," Gary answers nuzzling his small boyfriend then drops his voice as a whisper to Harry. "Do you mewl and purr while in bed lover?"

"SHUT UP GARY AND QUIT THINKING WITH YOUR DICK!" Harry shouts blushing harder wanting to sink with embarrassment until he saw the joy his friends have for him making smile a bit.

He's glad his friends like his boyfriend. Hopefully things will get better in the future for them. Gary chuckles kissing Harry on the lips to sooth his ruffle feathers but loves it nerveless when he gets angry. His green eyes flashing dangerously making him adorable. He'll admit he's a lucky to have Harry in his life. Maybe later on he could take him out for a dinner to ask a very important question. But that could easily wait for another time as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: I may write more of this pairing in the future since it does have potential and seems cute. I think there may be some ooc though trying to keep everyone in character much as possible Draco and Blaise being friends with Harry just figure more to the group with a bit of Ron with annoyance but tolerates it for his friend's sake. I hope you guys like the story. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
